


Sentinel Envy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the challenge said, another guide shows up to compete with Blair. Yes, I did take the title from a little concept by Freud .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel Envy

Disclaimers: They aren't mine, and I'm working out my frustration over that fact by writing about them. Suing me would only frustrate me more, so live and let live, and I won't go postal on you. 

Notes: This story is an answer to a challenge by T'Shara, so it's dedicated to her. Thanks for giving me the idea, T'Shara. I'd also like to thank my betas on this: Nita, my pet lizard; Pumpkin, my Boss Squash; and Walter, my adopted bro. You guys are great! Thanks also to Mrs. Fish, who posted some terrific info on possible spirit animals for Blair a while back. I stole shamelessly from her post, but I gave her a part in the story, so it evens out. 

Summary: Like the challenge said, another guide shows up to compete with Blair. Yes, I did take the title from a little concept by Freud <grin>.

Warnings: none

**Sentinel Envy**

by 

P.B.

This was shaping up to be a better than average day for Blair Sandburg. He'd just finished writing up two different grant proposals for the department, each of which included a pretty decent allowance as a grant writer's fee. That meant he could afford the new tome on ancient tribal hierarchies that he had been anxious to acquire. It had a section devoted to sentinel legends, and what he had been able to read while perusing the copy in the bookstore looked very promising. He was so occupied with thoughts of his own good fortune that he didn't even notice the light blue '72 Mustang idling at the end of the faculty parking lot - that is, until it shifted into gear and plowed into him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jim Ellison blasted through the doors of the emergency room like a man possessed. He by-passed the startled young clerk at the information desk, and headed straight back to the examination rooms. Dr. Trout, who had treated both partners so often she was on a first name basis, headed the charging rhino off at the pass. She moved to take a stand in front of him, putting her hands up, palms flat against the muscled planes of his chest. The touch had the desired effect; he stilled and gave her his attention. "Hold on, Jim. He's not down here, now. They took him to surgery right after he got here. Calm down, and let's go get a cup of coffee. I'll fill you in on his injuries."

The detective heaved a deep sigh and followed the small, but strong willed, woman to the hospital cafeteria, listening as she detailed his partner's medical condition. "He's actually very lucky. The EMTs at the scene said, according to student witnesses, the car that hit him never slowed down. In fact, they were saying it looked intentional." They procured two cups of fresh coffee and found a small table where they could continue the conversation. "He has a lacerated liver, which is being surgically repaired right now, and a broken leg that'll be put in a cast as soon as he's out of the O.R. He also has multiple cuts and bruises and several broken ribs. Still, it's better than it could have been." With a smirk, she added, "At least he didn't have a head injury this time. He'll be so pleased to wake up without a concussion." That actually made Jim smile a little now that he was relaxed a bit about the severity of his partner's wounds. He hadn't received any information on Blair's condition before arriving at the hospital, only that it was a hit and run.

"Thanks, Laura. I really appreciate you looking after him...and me, I guess."

She reached across the table and put her hand on his. "No problem. You guys are two of my favorite patients. Besides, with the hours I work, I don't have time for a husband or boyfriend. My occasional 'dates' with you two are about as close to a social life as I get." They both laughed at that.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Blair returned to consciousness to find Jim's large, warm hand enveloping his slightly smaller one. The big detective had fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed, his hand remaining the only physical contact Blair had to his friend. The anthropologist smiled despite the discomfort of his body encroaching on pleasant ruminations about his dear friend.

Jim seemed to sense the change in his partner's state of awareness, and he awakened, turning immediately to stare into fathomless azure depths that gently invited him in for a zone out. He mentally chided himself for almost giving in to that luxurious color. He couldn't afford to zone right now; his partner needed him mentally present.

"Hi, there, Chief." He absently stroked the back of Blair's hand with his thumb. "How are you?" He smiled tenderly at the injured young man, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Well as can be expected, I guess." Blair's voice cracked a little, and Jim quickly reached for the water pitcher to dig out some ice chips with a plastic spoon. 

"You can't have water yet, but they filled this thing with ice and said I could give you a little to make your throat feel better. The nurses said it might be sore because of the tube they put down there during surgery." Blair nodded, and Jim gingerly spooned a few chips of crushed ice between his parched lips. The detective then reached for a wash cloth and went to wet it. "Here, Chief, let me put this on your mouth for a second." He gently squeezed the cloth over the younger man's lips, then patted the moisture into the pink flesh. Blair smiled and murmured his thanks. Jim slowly wiped the moistened cloth over the rest of his friend's face to freshen him up a bit.

"What happened to me, Jim? I hurt all over. Any idea when I get out of here?"

"You just got out of surgery a few hours ago," Jim chuckled. "Give it a few days at least. A car ran you down in the parking lot at the university. You had a lacerated liver and broken leg, along with some cracked ribs. Even when you get out of here, you're not doing anything for another six weeks or so. Might as well enjoy being waited on hand and foot by pretty nurses while you can. All you get once you leave here is me."

There was a knock at the door, and after a brief pause, a young man entered with a smile on his face. He was about 5'9" tall and sturdily built, with clear skin and dark hair. He had the look of someone who was probably quite health-conscious, and possessed an impish grin which was directed at the man in the hospital bed.

"Walter!" Blair cried happily. "It's good to see you." The man came over and grasped his hand.

"Good to see you, too, Blair. I'm filling in for the charge nurse on this floor today, and when I saw your name, I decided to take care of you personally." His voice was soft and lilting; it had an almost musical quality to it that Jim found soothing. He instantly liked this man.

"Hey, thanks, man. Jim, you haven't met my buddy, Walter, have you?" Jim shook his head in the negative. "Walter, this is my roommate, Jim; Jim, this is my good friend, Walter." After the obligatory, 'nice to meet yous' from both men, Blair continued, launching into story-telling mode and forgetting his physical discomfort. "Walter teaches some nursing classes over at the U. He also likes to take classes that interest him, regardless of the subject. He's taken about three of my Anthro classes already. I keep trying to get him to go for a degree in it, but he's too stubborn."

"Hey, I'm happy with nursing as a career. I just take your classes 'cause you're a great teacher, and I've learned an amazing amount of stuff about human behavior. You'd be surprised at how much I can apply that to working here."

Jim's cell phone chirped. "Excuse me," he said as he switched it on. "Ellison," he muttered. "Yeah, Simon, I think he's in good hands." Jim smiled at Walter and Blair, whispering animatedly to each other so as not to interrupt Jim's conversation. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He fingered the power off button and turned his attention back to the chuckling pair of men.

"Listen, Partner, I've gotta go to the station." He patted Blair's hand as he spoke, letting it linger slightly longer than necessary. Then he looked up to meet Walter's eyes. "Take good care of him for me." Walter gave a little mock salute and a wink.

"Will do, Sir." They all laughed, and Jim headed for the door as Walter got on with his patient's assessment. Jim could hear him checking Blair's vital signs, inspecting the bandage over his incision for any drainage, and asking health questions after the detective left the room. At least Blair had a nurse he liked; maybe he wouldn't be too lonely while Jim was at the station. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey, Jim. How long before Hairboy comes back? You are *so* hard to live with when he's not around." Detective Brown winked as he passed Ellison's desk.

"What's the matter, H, am I too tough for you to handle without a buffer?" came Jim's good-natured rejoinder.

"Actually, Ellison, the question was a good one. When *is* Sandburg going to be back at work?" Simon asked, twirling an unlit cigar between thumb and forefinger. As Jim looked up to answer his captain, he noticed a tall, ebony-haired Native American woman standing to Banks' left. He felt an indecipherable pull toward her, but he quickly thrust it aside in his mind.

"It's gonna be a few weeks, Sir. Sandburg always recovers quickly, but he did just have major surgery, so I'm planning on seeing to it that he stays put for a while at least. Gotta let him get all healed before I start dragging him out on cases again," he said with a smirk, his bright blue topaz eyes twinkling.

"Well, make sure he doesn't overdo. Tell him it's an order from me if you have to." Simon used a gruff tone, but his concern for Blair's welfare was obvious. The kid really had grown on him since their first meeting. Simon hadn't thought much of him then, calling him a "neo-hippy flower child," suspecting him of leaking information, and suggesting Jim "cut him loose" during the Lash case, but times had certainly changed. He had seen what Blair's influence had done for Jim's disposition, and hadn't failed to notice the young anthropologist's contribution to the investigative end of their partnership. He had even defended Sandburg's position to the kid's mother, a true force to be reckoned with when it came to her son's safety. Jim smiled wistfully at the memory. 

"Now, for the new business. Jim, this is Elena Walker. She's just transferred in from Tacoma. Elena, this is Jim Ellison, one of my best men." Jim grinned a little self-consciously at the compliment from his captain, and he shook her offered hand. She had a firm grip and made good eye contact, smiling warmly at him. He felt the pull again when they touched. It was a subtle sensation, but it was there.

"Now that you two have met, Jim, I'm assigning Detective Walker to work as your partner until Sandburg's off the injured list. You can show her the ropes and get her all settled in; then we'll find her another partner as soon as yours returns. Since you don't have any cases pending at the moment, and it *is* lunch time, why don't you just head on out and get acquainted better." Simon walked away quickly, the triumphant expression on his face indicating he was inordinately pleased with himself for managing that whole speech without allowing Ellison to get in a word of objection edgewise. He knew Jim wouldn't appreciate being partnered with anyone but Sandburg, even temporarily. However, he didn't really have anyone else to assign, and the woman had specifically asked about Ellison during the "welcome aboard" meeting he'd had with her in his office. It seemed as though his best detective had a reputation all over the state, and for her the chance to work with him was one of the drawing factors about this job. If she only knew what a pain in the ass he could be at times, she might not consider it such a treat.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey, Chief. What are you doing trying to cook? You're supposed to be resting." Jim threw his keys in the basket by the door and walked into the kitchen to corral his partner to the couch.

"Jim, I'm going stir crazy. I need to move around, do something constructive. I was lying in the hospital for a week; now I've been home for three days, and you still won't let me do anything." His hands were flying about, almost putting him off balance with the crutches he was using. Even with his limited movement, he managed to evade his partner's attempts to move him to a more suitable location for rest and recuperation. "Since I couldn't go out shopping, I just sort of experimented with some of the ingredients we had at hand. You'd be amazed at what I can throw together."

"Sandburg, you never cease to amaze me. Now I want you to take a break and let me watch things in here for a while. You need to sit down." Finally, he was able to establish a hold and coax his friend into the living room. He enjoyed taking care of Blair. It was the only good thing that ever came out of all the injuries the young man got. It gave Jim an excuse to touch him more than usual, and that tactile reassurance that Blair was still with him was what he needed most after his friend was hurt. The broken leg had Blair leaning on him more than the crutches. It was a wonderful feeling, getting that close to him, supporting him.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Sandburg made the same inquiry every day when Jim arrived from work. He hated not being at the station with his partner, and his concern for Jim translated to curiosity about his caseload and daily activities.

"Well, Chief, I got a new partner today," he began playfully, thinking he'd string Blair along for a few minutes, then let him know it was only temporary. He wasn't prepared for the pained look on his guide's expressive face. Blair looked as though someone had killed his dog and made him watch. Jim's teasing agenda vanished behind the need to comfort the man whose presence he valued more than any other. "Oh, hey, Buddy, it's only temporary." He rushed to sit next to his roommate, laying a hand on Blair's unbroken knee and squeezing. "It's a new detective transfer. I'm just showing her the ropes until you get back on your feet."

"I manage okay on the crutches. I could come back now," he said, petulantly, not at all pleased with the idea that Jim had another partner - no matter how temporary.

"Blair, you *just* got out of the hospital a few days ago! You are *not* ready to come back to the station with me when you can barely get from one side of the room to the other without help."

"Yeah, well, just don't get too attached to having a real cop for a partner. I *will* be back, you know." His face was downcast, hair forming a curtain around it. Jim reached over and, with his fingers under Blair's chin, lifted that face up until their eyes met.

"I don't want a 'real cop' partner; I only want you. You're not just my partner on the force, Blair, you're also my partner in this sentinel thing. You're my guide and my focus. Beyond that, you're the best friend I've ever had. You'll always have a place in my life - even if we weren't partners, I'd still need you. Don't ever forget that." Jim stopped there, needing to get into the kitchen to check on dinner, and noticing that his and Blair's eyes were misting over a little too much for his comfort zone.

"Thanks, Jim." Blair's voice cracked slightly with emotion.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The team was assembled outside the warehouse. Everyone was primed and ready to advance on the suspects; they were just waiting for word from Captain Banks. Simon, meanwhile, was waiting for confirmation from the sentinel of the great city. Jim was trying to use his hearing without zoning \- not normally a difficult proposition, but not normally performed without his guide either. Every time he tried to stretch out his hearing to pinpoint the suspects' locations, he felt himself starting to zone and had to pull back.

Just as he was about to give up, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and he heard a soothing voice, urging him to relax and try again. Elena had been told that he was field testing a new type of surveillance gear that was classified. Ellison and Banks had informed her that it required extreme concentration to operate, but had given great results thus far. She was told to mention it to no one.

Elena's presence had done the trick. With her soft words and the pressure of her hand, she had grounded him in a way that only Sandburg had been able to accomplish before. He gave the information to Simon, and the officers moved in. The bust was a resounding success. Jim looked at his new partner admiringly, and she smiled back warmly. She was quite a piece of work.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I thought you were coming home for dinner." Blair couldn't keep the slight whine out of his voice. Jim had phoned to tell Blair he was having dinner with Elena yet *again*. It had become an annoying habit of late, one Blair didn't like one bit.

Tonight's dinner was supposed to be just Jim and Blair at home. Blair had even spent a hefty chunk of cash having groceries delivered, since he still couldn't go out and shop. He had gotten all of Jim's favorites, and had cooked, with great effort, a terrific smelling meal. Now, as he stood looking at the delicious dinner spread out on the table, he felt an incredible pang of jealousy that his partner was standing him up for this woman.

It was odd Blair should feel this way. He knew he could never have Jim the way he wanted, so he always made it a point to push the detective at every woman who looked interested in him because when Jim wasn't dating, Blair was always in danger of becoming too comfortable with their domestic arrangements. If he allowed himself enough hope, he'd end up getting hurt worse in the end, so Blair shoved Jim toward every romantic conquest that came his way. There was, however, something different about this one. Blair hadn't even met her, although Jim had invited her over, but he just felt overwhelmingly possessive of his sentinel now that she was around.

"Fine, Jim. Have fun." His voice carried a much more petulant note than he'd have liked, and he didn't give his partner a chance to comment before hanging up. Feeling totally dejected, he sat on the couch, intending to put the food up in a few minutes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

If he hadn't already agreed to go to dinner with Elena, Jim would have headed back to the loft immediately. He had neglected Blair far too much lately, and he knew tonight he had really made his friend angry. Blair never hung up on him; it just wasn't his style. The anthropologist even sounded jealous. "No, Ellison. That's wishful thinking," his mind chastised.

Jim felt like such a jerk leaving Blair alone while he was still recuperating. He silently vowed he'd make it up to his young friend the next evening, with a great dinner and some rented movie favorites - just the two of them. It would be nice to spend a little time together.

He felt a light touch on his arm and turned to face a smiling Elena. "Ready to go, Jim?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied with more cheer than he felt.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dinner was going well. The two detectives had a lot in common. Jim had found that he could talk to her easily. Usually Sandburg was the only person who could get him to open up about his life and feelings. But with Elena, it just seemed to flow like it did with Blair.

She was a charming woman. If things were different, he might have been very attracted to her. She was beautiful, bright, dedicated to her job, and she seemed quite enamored of him. There was also that ever-present pull he felt toward her. It was an attraction in a sense, just very subdued. It was like she was somehow familiar to him. Anyway, it was a moot point because he was head over heels in love with his real partner, and Elena was no comparison to Blair.

She did flirt well, though, and she did it a lot. His new partner was far too professional to come on to him at work, but their evenings out had been another matter. She'd made it quite clear that she was attracted to him. He had remained non-committal about a deeper relationship, but they had started dating. After all, he couldn't have the man he wanted, so he might as well have the woman who wanted him.

Jim had been catching glimpses of the panther every time he'd dined with Elena. It was usually just a momentary flash of black fur and tail, but tonight the animal prowled up behind Elena's chair as the entrée was being served. He had assumed the animal was giving tacit approval of his choice in female companionship, perhaps it was even indicating that she had a more significant role to play in his life. Jim was interested in seeing what it might do or say to give him a message about her.

After growling ferociously for a moment, it decided to strike at her. Too quickly for Jim to do more than stare with his mouth agape, the great beast stood next to Elena's seat, snarled, raised its giant paw, and batted at her midsection. The paw, with claws fully extended, passed unseen, but not unfelt, through the female detective's stomach.

As the feline struck, Elena lurched forward and wrapped her arms around herself in obvious pain. Jim leapt to her side. "What is it? What's wrong?" He knew very well what was wrong, but he needed to hear her perception of the injury the cat had somehow inflicted.

"I'm okay," she replied, her voice and posture relaxing somewhat. "I just had the granddaddy of all stomach cramps. It's better now."

"Listen, I'm gonna take you home. Dinner can wait till another night." Jim had seen the cat approaching again and wanted to get away before it decided to attack again.

"As much as I hate to cut this short, you may be right. I don't need the ride, though; I can drive myself home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Jim." With that, she got up, and they left after paying the check.

Jim was at a loss about the incident with the panther. He had always trusted that the animal was meant to be helpful, not harmful. He could have understood it if Elena had been a criminal, but the woman was a cop, and a good one. Why would the cat go after her like that? It made no sense. Maybe Sandburg would understand.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As Jim entered the loft, he immediately realized why Blair had been so angry. The young man had fallen asleep on the couch, never getting around to cleaning up the remnants of his hard work. The table was still set, and all the food was out and ready to be eaten. Jim could have kicked himself for spoiling what was obviously meant to be a surprise dinner for the two of them to share. All thoughts about the panther vanished as he surveyed the feast before him. Sandburg had gone to so much trouble, Jim wasn't about to bring up his date with Elena just to get his guide's input.

He walked over to the couch and stood over his partner's sleeping form, taking a moment to stare at the sweet-faced man, who looked so young and trusting at that moment. "Oh, Blair," he sighed softly. "I'm an idiot, and I don't deserve a friend like you."

"No, you don't," the sleepy voice replied, "but here I am, just the same." Blair yawned deeply, stretching achy muscles, mindful of his incision site and ribs. Falling asleep on the couch was never a comfortable proposition, but with his recent injuries, it was almost unendurable. He felt like he had been run over by a car - oh, wait, he had been. Well, that explained it.

"Hey, Buddy, I'm sorry. Elena asked me to go out with her, and I just didn't see how I could say no. She's new in town and all alone. She doesn't really know anyone except me and Simon."

"How many times has she asked him out?" he asked with a little too much sarcasm, already knowing the answer was none.

"Look, Chief, I'm her partner - "

"*Temporary* partner, Jim," he snapped. "Or have you decided you don't want me back?" Blair didn't know where the words were coming from, but they just tumbled out, without his consent. "You know, I can take a hint, and I am *definitely* not one to stay where I'm not wanted. Maybe I should just get out now before you throw me out. Better yet, why don't little miss perfect and I switch apartments so you can live with your new partner and forget about your old one. That seems to be what you want anyway." His voice had risen to a fever pitch, and he had gotten up from the couch to stand toe to toe with Jim as he railed on.

Just as suddenly as his tirade started, it ran out of steam. Blair raised a hand to his lips, and with a horrified expression, began to apologize. "Oh, man! Jim, I don't know where that came from." He looked in Jim's eyes to assess exactly how deep in the pile of manure he was. He saw confusion and compassion, but no anger. "I'm so sorry. I have no idea why I acted like that." It was true; he didn't know why he felt such rage and fear. He was losing control of his emotions. There was something really odd going on. It was as though he was being threatened from an unseen enemy, and he had no way to fight. It was robbing him of his usual energy and confidence. He was becoming a nervous wreck.

"It's okay, Partner." Jim deliberately stressed the last word to make sure Blair understood that his place was secure. "Look, you've been hurt. Your body is still recovering, and you're cooped up in here. You're just getting a little cabin fever, that's all." He reached out to touch his guide's face and was surprised when Blair stepped closer and embraced him. With the Blair's face pressed to his chest, the detective returned the embrace and offered soothing words of comfort to the troubled guide. "Don't worry, Chief. Everything's gonna be fine. I'm getting off work early tomorrow to go rent a couple of your favorite movies. We'll have dinner together and talk like we used to. You'll see; it'll be back to normal for us."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The scent was so strong. It was like fine copper wire playing with his nostrils. Jim had been tracking a suspect via the blood trail he left after being wounded in a shoot out. He and Elena had separated to try and cut off both exits from the building the shooter had entered. Unfortunately, Jim had focused too intently on his sense of smell while tracking his quarry, and he was now completely incapacitated by a zone out.

Just before her partner was to be shot, Elena came from behind the perpetrator and yelled for him to drop his weapon. He spun around to fire, but wasn't quick enough. He was dead before he hit the ground, and she was at Jim's side coaxing him back to awareness.

The pair were on desk duty for a couple of days after that because it had been an officer-involved shooting. No one held her responsible, and they didn't expect a problem with the review board, but it was procedure. Besides, it gave Jim a chance to look over the witness statements from the students who had seen the hit and run where Blair had been struck down. They'd still had no luck finding the car or driver, and the trail was getting cold. Elena was happy to help in the search, but she wasn't any more optimistic than anyone else about their chances of finding out who did it. It was a needle in a haystack. Then Jim found a name he hadn't seen before. It was a student in one of Blair's intro classes - Brad Maxwell.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Brad Maxwell was having an incredibly bad day. He had just flunked another term paper, and didn't have a prayer of passing the one he was turning in the next day. He needed to get high, but he was out of money. He hadn't been able to find another job after he had lost his when he was caught using drugs on the premises. The only reason his employer hadn't called the police was because the man's son was Brad's supplier. He had been fired, though, and was really hurting for some more stuff.

At the sound of the knock at his door, Maxwell rose off the couch in his apartment. He unlocked and opened the door to the faces of two people who just screamed 'cop.' He thought about running, but realized he didn't have any drugs in his place. There was no other reason to fear them. He motioned for them to enter. As Elena walked by him, a brief flash of something like recognition colored his features, but quickly vanished behind a wary expression.

Jim looked around him at the seedy efficiency apartment. It would have been a nice little place if Maxwell had bothered to keep it clean. As it was, though, the manager would have a job on his hands to get it ready for the next student who came looking for off-campus housing. It also seemed like that would be sooner, rather than later. From what Blair had told Jim, this kid was on his way out of school, and he wouldn't be eligible for the place once that happened. The detective knew from past experience that this complex only rented to students.

With a look of distaste at her surroundings, Elena broke the ice. "Hello, Mr. Maxwell. I'm Detective Walker; this is Detective Ellison. We're here to talk to you about a hit and run you saw at the university involving Blair Sandburg."

"Yeah, I already told the other cops at the time that I didn't see anything." Jim had turned his senses up to check the veracity of the young man's statement. Sometimes it paid to be a human lie detector. Maxwell was definitely lying - the question was why.

"Listen to me, you little shit! Sandburg is my partner, my friend, and my roommate." His voice became menacingly quiet. "He's very important to me. I know you were failing his class. Then I saw your name on the reports and remembered you were harassing him a few weeks ago - "

Brad interrupted, "Hey, that's bullshit, man! I was not *harassing* anybody. I just told the little creep I wanted a better grade, that's all."

"Then you should have earned one. Besides, he told me you did more than just ask politely for a better grade. He said you started a shouting match in class, and campus security was called. You ended up being expelled from that class, am I right, *Bradley*?" 

"So what?" Brad pouted. He hated it when people used his full name. Obviously the cop thought he would hit a nerve by doing it.

"So, if you can describe the person driving that car, you'd better do it. If I ever find out that you had information and didn't come forward with it, I'll lay my badge aside and come after you, man to man. I wouldn't give two cents for your life expectancy if that happens."

"You can't threaten me like that; I know my rights!" he cried, desperation palpable in his voice.

Jim took a step forward and seized Brad by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the floor and pinning him to the wall behind. The sentinel let out an audible snarl, and Elena stepped in beside the two men.

"Jim, you need to back off here." Her tone was gentle, but commanding. He let go of Maxwell and stepped back. "Why don't you go to the truck, and I'll join you in a minute." He looked unhappy, but followed her directions because he knew he was a little out of control at the moment. He needed to get his bearings.

His hearing wasn't even working for him. When he tried to tune in to the conversation inside the apartment, he couldn't make anything out. It was like their was an invisible field of some kind blocking him. He chalked it up to not having Sandburg around enough and waited for Elena to finish.

As Elena returned to the truck with a smile on her face, she fingered the off button of the compact white noise generator in her jacket pocket. Then she slid into the seat next to Jim and happily gave him her good news. "He'll help us." At Jim's incredulous stare, she expounded. "I thought a bribe might be more conducive than a threat, so I told him we could treat him as a street snitch and pay him for the information. He's going to come to the station and talk to a sketch artist tomorrow. I hate the thought of what he's gonna do tonight. I gave him some money in advance and promised more after the drawing was finished. I know he's planning on making a buy tonight, but what else could I do?"

"Don't worry. You did great! Hell, we can always bust him for possession after we get an ID on the driver." He beamed his most charming smile at her. This woman really was a great cop. If he didn't already have the perfect partner, he'd be sorely tempted.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ellison," Jim spoke sleepily into the phone. He bolted upright in his bed, instantly awake. "Oh, no, you can't be serious! He was the only lead we had!" He paused, listening as Elena explained that Vice had found Maxwell's body while rounding up hookers that night. He had the business card Elena had given him that afternoon still in his pocket. Vice had notified her immediately, and she had explained the card to them and called Jim. She also told the detective how guilty she felt at having given him the money to buy the drugs on which he'd apparently overdosed. 

"Don't beat yourself up, Kid. You did the best you could. There was no way to know he'd end up dead." The weariness of losing such an important part of the investigation of Blair's case was evident in his voice. "Look, let's both just get some sleep now. It's 2:30 am; we'll take a fresh look at the files again tomorrow. I'm never going to give up on this, so we've got time. Just get some rest, and no more blaming yourself. There's nothing you could have done."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I don't understand why she can't come here for dinner. I'd be glad to make whatever kind of food she likes. I just think it might help me feel better if I met her, that's all. I mean, this way it's like you're deliberately keeping her a secret from me or something." Blair hated that he sounded like a nagging, jealous wife, but he hated even more that this woman wouldn't deign to make his acquaintance. It was driving him nuts. He needed to see the enemy to fight it.

Sometimes he didn't know where thoughts like that came from. This woman was hardly the enemy. According to Jim, she was a good cop. She was professional and friendly - not a monster at all. So why did he have this irrational hatred of her?

"Blair, I've invited her, but she says no every time. Then she suggests going out somewhere, just the two of us. I'm sorry, but I can't force her to come here." He'd been spending a lot more time with Blair since the night of the special dinner neither of them ate, but he hadn't stopped dating Elena. He had decided not to mention the incident with the panther. Blair was weird enough about her without adding the spirit animal into the equation. Who knows, maybe Blair's feelings of animosity were triggering the cat's behavior. Blair was the human version of his guide while the cat was the spiritual one. Maybe their moods affected each other. The idea wasn't any more far-fetched than having a spirit guide in the first place. Jim left for dinner with the human version pouting on the couch.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jim had begun to fume from the moment Simon first mentioned partnering him with this woman, but after three weeks, he had to admit she was quite a good cop. She had great instincts, and her attitude was dedicated. Unfortunately, the more he began to like her, the more he felt that he should back off. Something weird was going on, but he knew he wouldn't have to deal with it much longer. His partner would be back with him in a couple of weeks. Then, Elena would be paired with someone else. 

"Jim, we need to talk about something, and I think it needs to be discussed in front of Blair as well." Her voice was concerned and guarded.

"What are you talking about? You've never even met Sandburg." He had thought it odd that she had side-stepped his every attempt at introducing her to his guide, but he'd just chalked it up to not wanting to think about the inevitability of having to get used to another partner after her time with him was over. Now, he wondered if there was a deeper reason. 

"I know what you are." At his questioning expression, she continued. "Sentinel lore is part of my tribe's history. The rest of this conversation should really take place with Blair present." Her tone was gentle. She knew she'd shocked the man speechless.

"All right. Let's go." Jim's voice was flat. He had no idea what she intended to say, but he didn't think it was going to be pleasant.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

On the drive to the loft, with Elena following in her own car, Jim was lost in thought, pondering a phone conversation with Blair. He had called ahead on the cell phone to give his roommate a chance to put on a robe or pair of shorts. The cast made it impossible to wear his pants, so he had taken to wearing boxers and a tee-shirt around the loft, only changing into regular shorts when he had a visitor. Blair had asked him what was wrong the moment he heard Jim's voice. It was the only time Jim smiled. His friend knew him so well, he could tell from a short phone conversation that the sentinel was upset. Jim had thought more than once it was a pity that gift didn't extend to knowing that the very same sentinel was in love with him.

Of course, it was for the best that Blair didn't know that. If his partner had needed to know, Jim would have told Blair himself when he first felt it. But that was right after they met, which would have gone over like a lead balloon, no doubt. No, Blair was straight, and there was no use dreaming of what he couldn't have. The die had been cast, and he was destined to love a man to whom he could never reveal his true feelings. It was something he could handle, though, as long as he had Blair near him in some capacity.

His reverie ended as he approached the parking lot for the loft. The walk to the building was silent and pensive, as was the ride in the elevator. The only other experience the sentinel had with someone finding out about his abilities was with Lee Brackett. Even though Elena had shown no sign of being as nefarious as the rogue CIA agent, Jim was still dreading the possibility that she had some blackmail scheme up her sleeve or plot to expose him to the public. He felt like a condemned man being led to the gallows. He didn't much care anymore what she said; he just wanted the ordeal over.

The key in the lock alerted a nervous Blair to their presence. He had known Jim was upset from the phone call, but the older man had only replied that they would talk when he arrived. Now, the moment of truth was upon him.

Jim entered the loft with his temporary partner. Blair was really quite taken aback. Jim hadn't mentioned she was beautiful. The woman was easily 5'10" tall, with coal-black hair that hung loose around her shoulders. Her skin was a deep red-bronze, and her eyes were a soft, velvety sable color. She certainly didn't seem threatening, yet Jim looked as though she had his fate in her hands, and he wasn't sure what she intended to do with her prize.

After the introductions, the real discussion began. "Chief, she knows I'm a sentinel."

"What?!" came Blair's startled exclamation. That was literally the last thing he expected to hear.

"It's all right. I have no intention of causing a problem here." Neither man looked relieved at her declaration. "My tribe has known about the existence of sentinels as far back as there have been stories to tell and people to tell them. I heard the legends while I was growing up, and I was told, from a young age, that I had the gift of being a watcher. That's what we call the person who is destined to be a sentinel's partner."

"Oh, yeah, that's what I am," Blair interrupted, excitedly. His intellectual curiosity having completely obliterated any thoughts of a threat. "Only we call it a 'guide,' or actually, someone else coined that phrase, but it sort of stuck. Oh, man, I apologize. You were talking, and I interrupted. That's so rude. Sorry, I just got a little carried away." His bouncing on the couch made his last remark a little redundant, but no one mentioned it to him.

"There are no sentinels in my tribe anymore, so I went out looking for any information I could find. There was precious little, and none of it from this century, until I found your work. Figuring you might be able to steer me to a living sentinel, I came looking for you. I decided to do a little research before I approached you, and I found out you worked with Ellison. I was a cop in Tacoma, so I knew about him a little already, by reputation of course. I put two and two together and guessed he was a sentinel, and you were acting as his...guide. Anyway, I transferred in, and when I found out you'd been injured, I asked to be partnered with him. I think it's worked out rather well. We get along beautifully, and the partnership works."

"That's great. So, you want help finding another sentinel, so you can become a watcher? I'd love to help you, but Jim's the only one I've ever encountered. I mean, if I do find another one, you'll be the first person I'll call, but right now-"

"No, Blair, you don't understand. I don't need you to help me find another. Jim is the sentinel I was destined to be with." At the stunned looks of both men, Elena began to explain. "Jim, Blair, I know this seems odd to you. Blair, you've done a wonderful job thus far, but their are aspects of the sentinel/watcher relationship that you obviously don't know about - things Burton didn't mention in the journals you've studied. Blair, part of the bond created between a sentinel and his *true* watcher is a sexual one. I'm sure that's not something either one of you would consider pursuing with each other." As both men colored and seemed unduly fascinated with the floor covering, she suddenly wondered if she had made a major error in judgment. No, she needed a sentinel to complete her destiny. This was the only one in existence to her knowledge. This was her birthright. Her place was at Jim Ellison's side. Blair Sandburg would have to go.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Look, I know this has to be strange for the two of you to hear. I just know that the stories of the tribal elders said that the watcher was also a mate to the sentinel. They said it had to be that way because the sentinel/watcher loyalties could not be divided between each other and a mate. They also said there would be an immediate attraction. I believe there was one between Jim and me."

Jim realized that must have been the pull he felt. He'd hardly call it enough of an attraction to build a romance on, though. It wasn't a fraction of what he'd felt for Blair when they'd first met, even with him fighting it tooth and nail because the kid had irritated him so much. No, this wasn't right; Sandburg was his guide. He started to object, until she finally said something that mattered to him.

"Besides, you don't really have the training to be by Jim's side every day. I know you've proven yourself often enough, but you've also been hurt quite a bit. This is a dangerous profession, and Jim needs to know that he doesn't have to worry about who's watching his back." Elena had managed to hit her target. Jim had always been worried about Blair being in the line of fire. The sentinel had no qualms about his guide's ability to back him up, but the guilt that overwhelmed him every time Blair was injured was still a tender spot for him. He had often felt the cost was too high to keep his friend by his side. Now, he had found a way to have a guide and be sure Sandburg was safe.

"She makes some sense there, Chief." He couldn't miss the hurt in his partner's eyes, nor could he ignore the moisture he saw building in them. It was time to end this for now. There would be plenty of time to hash out the details later. "Listen, Walker, it's getting kind of late. Why don't you let us talk about this ourselves. I'll talk to you Monday at work. Okay?"

"Sure, Jim. I understand. Blair, I'm sorry if I've upset you, but you had to know. You were a wonderful interim guide for Jim, but it's time to let him go so he can reach his full potential." She moved quietly toward the door, and exited the loft, knowing that she would soon be occupying Blair's space in Jim's life. She could afford to wait one week end. Her destiny was in sight.

"Blair, listen - " Jim began, but his friend silenced him with a finger to his lips. 

"It's okay, Jim. I'm not upset." At the grunt from his friend, Blair rephrased. "Okay, I *am* upset, but I'll get over it. I need to process this, all right? After a little meditation, I'm sure I'll be just as happy about this as the two of you are." Obfuscation is a wonderful thing.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

As Blair lay in bed, thoughts of what Elena had said echoed through his mind on a repeating loop. He was getting a headache. He wasn't sleeping. He was beginning to believe she was right. That thought more than any other frightened him terribly. Why would Jim want him around if he weren't the guide anymore? That was stupid; they were friends. Jim had made it clear that Blair meant something more to him that just a sentinel's partner. 

They wouldn't be able to live together. Elena had said she would be a mate to Jim as well as a "watcher." The thought flooded Blair with jealousy. He had loved Jim from the moment he saw him. The day they met, he had been so flustered at the rush of feeling he had forgotten the name on the stolen doctor's ID badge. Fortunately, he was a champion obfuscator, and he had come up with a cover for his mistake instantly. There would be no such easy answer for his present dilemma. 

Little by little, he began to realize how selfish he was being. Her words pelted his self-assuredness like hail stones on a tin roof. He was beaten. He loved and needed Jim, but she had said the sentinel could fulfill his full potential only with her. Blair couldn't take that chance away from Jim because he wanted him for himself. Besides, Jim would never want him as a mate. The man was as straight as could be. Blair wasn't even in the running on that score. He had to get past the selfish impulse to try and convince Jim she was wrong; he had to step down and let Jim meet his destiny with his true and proper "watcher" by his side. With that thought, he drifted into an uneasy slumber, peppered with many disturbing images.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Upstairs, Jim listened to his guide, for he had no doubt that Blair was his destined guide, regardless of what evidence Elena presented to the contrary. He was worried that his friend might be too upset to sleep, and he'd been right. Blair was awake most of the night, tossing and turning, before he finally settled down. Then he seemed to be troubled as he slept, occasionally calling out to Jim as if in warning. Each dream seemed short-lived, though, so Jim didn't interfere. The young man would soon have to weather the storms of his nightmares without his sentinel's intervention anyway. No reason not to go ahead and begin the separation process.

Jim's heart was hardening as he lay in his bed contemplating life without Blair. In the few hours since Elena had made her revelations, three years of Sandburg influence had been all but erased. The old Jim Ellison was returning. He'd rather have Blair safe and without him, than constantly in danger and with him. There wasn't an option to get rid of him before Elena, but now there was. She was a trained cop, so she stood a better chance of getting out of a sticky situation on her own, and if she died, at least it wouldn't be the end of his life as well. He knew his thoughts were turning colder. It couldn't be helped. He had to distance himself from Blair in order to handle it when the man left him.

He told himself there was no way it would have worked anyway. Blair was straight, and Elena had said they had to be mates. Sandburg would never consent to that. Even if he would, it still wouldn't be worth it to place him in jeopardy when there was someone else who could do the job. No, it had to be this way.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After a succession of short, chaotic dreams which featured Jim dying violently because of Elena's failure to properly guide him, Blair finally found peaceful slumber in a dream with a nice, quiet forest setting. It looked like an area of the national park where he and Jim sometimes went camping. There were lush, green plants all around him, and he could hear a gently flowing brook nearby. As he sat down with his back to a tree and closed his eyes, he felt something cold and wet poke at his face. He started and turned his head only to come nose to nose with a snow white wolf.

He gasped in fear and started to scramble away when a voice stopped him cold. "Do not move. You will not be harmed." It was a gentle tone, but commanding even in it's tenderness. It seemed to be coming from the wolf, but that just didn't bear thinking about at the moment. He sat down and waited for whatever would happen next. The young guide wasn't disappointed. 

The wolf suddenly changed shape and became the living image of Incacha, Jim's tribal shaman. The smiling man sat down in front of Blair, facing him, and crossed his legs in a lotus position. "Hello, Young One. It has been a long time." As surreal as the whole scenario was, Blair was grateful that death seemed to have imbued the older man with an ability to speak English. It made communicating so much easier since Jim didn't seem to be available to translate this time around.

"Look, I know why you're here. I've already decided to step aside as Jim's guide. Elena is his true guide...watcher, whatever. I'm not going to try and stand in the way."

"You understand nothing. I am here to tell you that you must fight for your sentinel or face the consequences." At Blair's concerned and curious expression, the shaman continued his lesson. "Elena has made a mistake. Her destiny was not with your sentinel, but another. However she forfeited that by her actions toward you. She has become consumed by her desire to find a sentinel, and she is a danger to you."

Blair couldn't help but interrupt. "You mean physically?" he asked incredulously.

"She has already proven that." The spirit gestured toward Blair's broken leg, devoid of its cast in the dream state. "She intended to kill you, so there would be no decision to be made between you. She was unsuccessful because there are forces protecting you. They cannot protect you forever, though. Unless you defeat her, she will try again until you are gone. In the process, however, she may endanger your sentinel. She is *not* his true guide. You are."

"She said sentinel and guide are supposed to be mates. Jim doesn't feel that for me. We can never have that kind of relationship. Was that just another lie to get me out of the way?" Blair asked, his eyes downcast.

A soft chuckle greeted him in response. "No, Little One. That was not a lie, but is the way you must fight for him. You must show your strength by risking everything. Confess your love for him. Tell him all." As Blair started to shake his head in a negative reply, Incacha's tone grew grave. "If you do not do this, you will lose him to the woman, and he will surely die. A sentinel without his true guide cannot survive against the darkness of this world. You must make the choice." He started to fade away, but Blair's voice halted him.

"Incacha?"

"Yes, Young One."

"Why a wolf?" he asked, curious as to why he didn't take the form of the panther.

The older shaman smiled. "The wolf is your spirit animal. He is loyal, intelligent, strong of character, and a good communicator. He is also a guardian, as are you. You guard the sentinel. The reason your wolf is white is because your spirit is pure and good. Be true to your sentinel, Blair. Remember all that I have said here." With that he disappeared, and Blair awoke, determined to stay by Jim's side regardless of what he had to sacrifice.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jim's nose told him it was time to greet the day. He awakened to the tantalizing scents of frying bacon, eggs, blueberry muffins, freshly squeezed orange juice, and piping hot coffee. He'd be in heaven if he could get his body downstairs to indulge in the bounty his olfactory senses predicted was awaiting him. He hoped his beloved guide had come to the same conclusion he had; they'd be better off apart. Maybe this breakfast was his way of bidding farewell. Jim knew he should be happy if this were the case, but he was perversely hurt by the thought that Blair could make the decision to leave so easily and quickly. The alternative was more likely; his friend had decided Elena was wrong, and this meal was the beginning of his argument for staying in Jim's life. If that were the case, this wouldn't be an easy or pleasant day because Jim Ellison had made up his mind, and there was no turning back.

"Morning, Jim," Blair chirped happily, as he spooned scrambled eggs onto a plate for his bleary-eyed partner. "You look like you stayed up all night listening to me worry," the astute young man surmised aloud. At Jim's nod, he continued. "Thanks for being concerned. I know last night was awkward, but now I've got a new perspective, and everything's gonna be fine." He almost sounded as confident as he wanted to appear \- but not quite.

"Glad you're feeling better, Sandburg," his tone was leery. He had the awful feeling Blair was about to spring a trap. "So, do we call Elena today, or wait till Monday?" Might as well get the whole thing out in the open instead of waiting for the trap to close.

"Elena's not your guide, Jim. I am, and you know it." He took a deep breath and waited for the reaction. It was worse than he'd expected. Apparently, Iceberg Ellison had returned to take up residence during the night.

"That's what you think, huh?" At Blair's affirmative nod, he went on. "Well, I don't. Since I'm the sentinel here, I get to choose, and I choose her. There ends the discussion. When will you be moving out?" There was no warmth or friendliness in that voice. Jim knew he was going to have to be tough, no matter how much it hurt the kid. It was for Blair's own good. As for his own feelings, any tenderness he possessed was going out the door with Sandburg. He knew that and could accept it. It was part of the price for Blair's safety. So why was there such an ache in his chest? Didn't pay to think about it.

"I'm not moving out, Jim - not unless you bodily throw me out."

"Fine," Jim growled, getting up from the table, moving menacingly toward the smaller man.

"I think you should hear me out first." He didn't back down as Jim approached. He just breathed deeply and stood his ground.

"There is nothing you can say that would change my mind." He moved a step closer.

"I love you." Blair met Jim's eyes as he uttered the quiet words that had more power than a million light bulbs, and they illuminated the younger man's face just as effectively. 

"Oh, please don't say that," he breathed, hoping the asking would make it so. "I told myself even if you felt the same way, I'd still choose Elena, just to keep you safe." Pain filled his voice as he spoke the words Blair most wanted to hear. "I love you so much, Blair." Jim took in his hands the beautiful face which always starred in his dreams as a lover, and in his nightmares as a victim. "You still haven't said anything that changed my mind. You're not expendable, Chief. As long as I have an alternative, I have to take it. You have to go."

As Jim let go of his face and turned away, Blair decided to play his trump card. "Maybe these words will have some effect then. You need to check vehicle registrations in her name. She was driving the car that ran me down, and Incacha said if we don't make the right choice, she'll keep trying until I'm dead. He also said she'd end up getting you killed, too, if that matters to you." His tone was more hostile than he intended, but it was his words that made Jim take notice.

"You said Incacha told you this?"

"Yes, in a dream. He came to me last night, first as a wolf, then as himself. He said I was your true guide, and that you couldn't stand against the darkness without me. He said she'd get you killed, and that she was the one responsible for my injuries. She was trying to kill me so she wouldn't have to convince you to give me up."

"And I was stupid enough to fall for it. Damn!" The muscles in his jaw jumped up to get in their morning workout. Blair often wondered how Jim kept such a beautiful smile with all the punishment his teeth must take from the grinding.

"It's okay, Jim. There was no way you could have known. The thing to do now is put a stop to her plans. Let's call Simon and see what we can do."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Elena had been plagued by awful dreams all night. A panther and a white wolf were chasing her, blocking her path, or attacking her in her sleep the whole time. They seemed intent on making her suffer and keeping her from her goal. It was with a singular lack of quality sleep that she opened the door to find Simon Banks and three of Cascade's finest presenting her with a search warrant for her garage. 

The officers found the Mustang parked under a tarp next to the Audi she drove to work every day. The car had been inherited from an uncle of hers. She'd intended to have it painted and sell it as soon as some of the heat died down from the investigation into Sandburg's hit and run. She never expected to be considered a suspect, so she thought she could just keep it hidden until time to get rid of it. No one should ever have been the wiser. How they figured they needed to check her records she'd never know.

They had also decided to re-open the investigation into Brad Maxwell's death. Elena's involvement in Blair's hit and run, along with her subsequent private conversation with the dead witness, made the officers rethink their initial assessment of his death as an accidental overdose. Maxwell's need for drug money and lack of concern for identifying Sandburg's assailant made him an easy target for her to pay off and murder. 

Simon had ordered Jim to stay at home while they were arresting Elena, for fear that he would become enraged over what she had tried to do to Blair. Jim complied unhappily. Of course, deep down he knew he needed to be as far away from her as possible if they wouldn't let him kill her. Besides, he and Blair needed the time to discuss some things.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The two partners had talked the entire afternoon, not wanting to rush the physical part of their newfound relationship just yet. Jim was happy they'd agreed to sleep together that night, but he'd also been pleased when his partner had wanted to spend the day just talking and cuddling. It was in this cuddled state, on the couch facing a crackling fire, that the sentinel found himself asking about the genesis of his partner's love.

"When did you first feel it?" Jim asked, nuzzling the soft chestnut curls next to his face.

"I knew the minute I walked into that hospital room. I could see all the pain and fear beneath that stoic exterior." A little chuckle escaped at the remembrance. "You were like a wounded animal, and I just wanted to put my arms around you and soothe that beast until he felt whole and strong again. It probably sounds silly, and you would have killed me if I'd tried, but it took all the effort I had not to go to you with open arms."

"Mmm, you should have followed your instincts. You've always been able to see right through all my crap to the problem underneath. Then you guide me out of it without even thinking about it. I would never have rejected you. I felt drawn to you from the moment I saw you. Why do you think I went to your office? It wasn't like you made a really convincing argument, stealing a doctor's badge, then forgetting what name was on it. I went there because something in me needed you. I knew it, even though I was fighting it at the time. But I still felt it. If you hadn't saved my life with that garbage truck, I still would have found a reason to come back. I was already considering it when I zoned on that stupid Frisbee. You just helped me make the decision by knocking some sense into me, so to speak."

Blair lifted his face to be kissed. He found he truly enjoyed Jim's kisses like no one else's. The big man looked like he'd be a rough, possessive kisser, but Blair was surprised by how gentle and slow he could be. He liked to explore Blair's mouth thoroughly, and Blair was more than in favor of letting him map out the territory all he wanted. When the kiss ended, he looked up into Jim's crystal blue eyes.

"Let's go upstairs, Jim," he said solemnly. With an almost reverent expression, Blair rose from the couch and took his partner's hand in his own. "I want to touch every part of you, from your head to your feet, and I want you to do the same." He continued speaking softly as Jim picked him up and carried him upstairs. "I want us to imprint each other on our souls. We belong to each other, and we need to seal that bond with our physical bodies as well our minds and spirits."

Jim was mesmerized by his guide's words. When he reached the side of his bed, he carefully set Blair back on his own two feet, one of which was still encased in plaster up to the knee. Of their own volition, Jim's hands reached out to cup the face of his most treasured friend and imminent lover. Gently, his hands caressed the beloved face, thumbs tracing invisible patterns over the eyelashes and cheekbones. The beautiful blue orbs closed to allow the gesture, then opened when the tender exploration was completed. "You're so beautiful, Blair." The earnestness in his voice made the younger man blush. 

Blair began an exploration of his own as he began to remove Jim's shirt. His hands lightly teased and caressed the sensitive skin under the garment as he unbuttoned and slid it down the larger man's shoulders and arms. Then he ran his hands over the hard, lean muscles of the strong chest before him. Jim closed his eyes and relaxed under the gentle ministrations of his partner's loving hands.

The pants went the way of the shirt, tossed on the floor just behind where Jim was standing, followed quickly by the boxer shorts. Blair gave each new piece of revealed skin the same tender attention that he had bestowed on the chest above, with special consideration to one rapidly stiffening appendage.

At Blair's first touch on his sensitive hardening length, Jim's eyes shot open. He gasped at the sudden onslaught of sensory input, then groaned as he processed it as intense pleasure. As he reached out to offer similar stimulation to his lover, he noticed Blair had not yet undressed himself. Jim decided it was time to rectify that situation, and began to strip the smaller man, following his earlier example.

Busy hands continued a cycle of mapping new territory and teasing old, as the two lovers became intimately familiar with each other's bodies. Each rapidly acclimated himself to the likes and dislikes of the other, testing with fingers and tongues, gauging arousal level by sound and sight. Their loving was a feast for the senses of any man, but a special treat for the sentinel. 

The sentinel enveloped his guide's lips with his own and hungrily plunged his tongue into the waiting cavern of moist heat. As Jim did so, he leaned forward, spurred on by moans of pleasure from his partner whose arms were tightening around the sentinel's back, while Blair's hands caressed the muscles of his shoulders. Leaning into his lover's body even more, he tried to get a better footing on the floor. In the heat of passion, he momentarily forgot about the cast on Blair's leg, causing him to trip and over-balance himself. Blair, still operating on only one good leg and with all blood flow diverted somewhere south of his brain, was unable to help the other man right himself, and they both tumbled to the bed, gasping in surprise.

"Oh, Blair, are you okay? Did you hurt you? I'm sorry I got so carried away. Damn! I should have been more careful with you! It's too soon after you were hurt to be doing this stuff." His voice was frantic, and his hands were occupied checking Blair's recent incision site and his leg above the cast. Blair started to giggle uncontrollably.

"We're quite a pair," he laughed. "Jim, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me. Hell, those were some of the most erotic moments of foreplay I've ever experienced, and I want more." His voice had softened with the last few words, and he began to stroke his sentinel's chest and biceps as Jim hovered over him, still concerned about possible complications from Blair's injuries. "Jim, stop fussing over me. You're not my mother or my brother. I already have one, and I don't need the other. What I do need is a lover who makes me feel the way you did a few minutes ago." He paused long enough to cup his hand under Jim's chin and bring his face up so their eyes met. "I need *you*, and I don't need you to treat me like a china doll." At Jim's attempt to open his mouth in objection, Blair placed his fingers over the man's talented mouth. "I promise I'll let you know if anything hurts. We'll just take it slow and easy, no heavy gymnastics; there'll be more than enough time for that later. Right now, we just make each other feel good however we can."

Jim knew he had both lost and won the battle when he felt Blair's hand close around the hard shaft between his legs. He might have lost the argument, but he won the sweet sensation of that firm but gentle touch he'd craved for so long. As he came closer to completion, he felt that hand vary the speed of its stroking and tightness of its grip. As one hand continued to stroke him, another began softly exploring the rest of his body, pausing to tease his nipples. Just being touched like this by Blair after wanting him for so long was enough to send him over the edge, but he wanted to take his partner with him, so he gathered enough of his wits to reach over and return the caresses he was receiving for some of his own.

Jim grasped the rigid length of his lover and began to pump vigorously. He knew he was near completion, and he wanted Blair to reach the climax of their passion with him. The sentinel could tell by the feel of the tightened, over-heated flesh in his fist that his partner was nearly ready. He heard Blair panting just like he was. The moment was finally there for both of them. As he felt himself and his lover going over the edge, he claimed Blair's mouth in a searing kiss of passionate abandon. The two men exploded liquid heat into each other's hands as their mouths staked claims of possession on each other forever. Then they began to calm and held each other quietly until Blair began to speak. 

"Jim, we belong together. We always have. Please, don't ever shut me out again." Jim sighed heavily, but Blair persisted. "I am where I was meant to be - by your side. If I'm not there, both of us are incomplete. Incacha said there were forces protecting us, but he also said there was darkness that we had to face. As corny as it sounds, I believe we have an important destiny, and we'll never achieve it if we're apart. Promise me we'll always be together, Jim. That's all I ask - all I want."

"I promise, Love. Always and forever, no matter what. Nothing will come between us again." Their eyes met, and they knew the words were true.

The End


End file.
